Heresy
by Emporer Arthas The Destroyer
Summary: This story tells about an Imperial Guardsmen and his struggle through physical battles and through battles of the mind. Keep in mind this is my first story ever! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.
1. Chapter 1

_HERESY_

**A.N**: Hey for those of you who don't know im new at writing. Please excuse any spelling mistakes you might find (i garenty you will) I love warhammer, warcraft, starcraft, almost anything that has to do with aliens, shooting, killing, evil, cool guns, and awsome tanks. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have :D Oh ya I don't own anything ... I wish I did ... IF I did ...

This takes place during the new game Winter Assult before the Chaos had Lorn V

Time: 1547 Hours

Planet: Lorn V

_I_t all started in space, as huge Chaos battleships came into sight of the planets defences they launched thier lasers destroying it all. The Imperial Guard was warned of the approching danger and took battle posistions around the citys mostly the capital Talorn where the main fortress was. All that came was a huge bombardment, every major city was pounded by laser fire. Broken and batterd loseing thier courage at what was going to come at them, the will bent broken men of Chaos. Thier sanity riped from thier minds by the Chaos Gods and some even being possesed and transphormed into unthinking evil Deamons, its what every man feared.

At a small but still bombed city a battalion of marines were taking positions in trenches around the city. This particular battalion of the Cadien 79 had the karskin specialists, a newly promoted karskin Jack Veers a rookie, (as his squadmates called him) he had undeniable courage but still doubted the Emperor...

The Chaos came, thier living ships started to break the atmosphere as Imperial AntiAircraft turrets came to life. Fireing thier las canons some ships took hits but that didnt break the battle lust that was forming in the Chaos Marines twisted minds.

Led by Lord Crull they landed thier ships near every city, every city weither or not it had defences, they just wanted to kill! As they landed the undefended citys were invaded and tainted. They surrounded the defended citys, thinking they were out of range they set up supply lines and started moving in thier tanks and the cultists infrount of the superhuman demons.

As Jack saw them he started to realize that they were as all his superiors said they were. Skulls and bodies litterd thier tanks and skulls and blood coverd the twisted marines. They were an incarnation of hell.

They started to move forward towards the trenches until they saw the Imperial Artillary. Lemen Russ tanks skattered around the city raising thier huge barrels and twinlinked bolters in preperation. Sentenals, walking vehicles stood around and sometimes in the trenches to provide more cover. They fired large las canon bolts that could cut through any but the toughest armor. And what they prided most, the Basilisks huge peices of movable artillary that took two men to drive and two men to fire. They fired huge rounds that could cause huge amounts of damage killing any man that stood even near the blast.

To the Imperials delight it looked like the Chaos had maybie started to regret thier coming. They started to frown as huge chainsaw blades started up, the Chaos charged!

All hell broke lose! Sentenals fired at tanks and marines alike causing massive damage to armor and lines. The Lemens fired sending off huge slugs into the enemys ranks as well as huge amounts of lead and Basilisks well, you know.

As the Basilisks fired thier last long range barrage the Imperials started to fire thier pulse rifles and bolters as the sargents prepared thier swords and the marines thier bayonets. The cultists took the most of the fire and soon the Chaos marines were fireing thier bolters, heavy bolters, and plasma pistols. The marines took cover as thier brothers grenade launchers awsered the Chaos's call.

_J_ack and his brothers awnsered the Chaos's call with thier grenade launchers and plasma pistols. "Dammit they get up after you shoot em!" Jack screamed. His captain replied "Then just keep shooting!" And that he did. The Chaos came closer and closer until it was time to abandon the trenches and give to the chaos what they wanted most. A Predetor Tank fired off a round near him and his brothers as he heard fellow marines fall. As he climbed out of the trenches he put his bayonet on his pulse rifle and stabbed a cultest who came to close. "Dammit they didn't train me enough for hand to hand!" He said as he picked up a fallen chain sword and threw down his rifle. Regular marines thought him a sergent with his chain sword and armor and rallied to him. Soon he was killing off the frount line cultists with ease until he had to fight his first Chaos Marine.

"Come little wrech!" It screamed as it came apon him with a regular sword. Jack parried some blows until with the marines blood lust gave him a huge opening. It came down with a two handed thrust as Jack jumped to the side and stabbed him in the weakened area of the neck armor. The chains ripped through the armor and then into flesh splattering it everywhere as the marine let out a harsh mechinized laugh and fell dead at his feet. As he cheared on the men beside him he wove into the battle cutting left and right at things that had purple and red. He came apon another Chaos marine only this time with a bolter. As it aimed to take a shot Jack screamed out. But it wasnt loud enough to face the blash of a Lemen Russ as it blew the marine into a pile of inhuman body parts.

Jack ran to the tank and sat on its side yelling out to his borthers and cutting down any chaos who came near. He could barly hear the voice that was yelling to him over the sound of the heavy bolters. "Jack! JACK!" as he turned around he saw his sargent badly wounded standing on the tank with him shooting off plasma round at the enemy. "JAACK!" he screamed at me as he crouched down by me. He yelled into my ear "Nice sword keep up the good job and COVER ME!" As the sargent handed him his plasma pistol and jumped down into the fray.

Jack suddenly had an idea, if he could get promoted he would be out of this hell hole... He suddenly yelled out "Look out!" As he mercylessly shot a plasma bolt into his bosses back.

"Oh my god .. what have I done !" Any man that could have seen his actions didn't as the tank he was on was blown up by a Chaos Defiler. "AHHHHH" he screamed in pain as a bolter round tore through his chest and all went dark.

I hope any of you who read it liked it please no flames! I have always liked the Chaos and ever sence the Imperials came out I couldn't get enough of thier tanks! So i made a story about both. Don't frown there are still more chapters coming! Depends on the number of reviews i get though ... Lol, I now end my ranting and again i hope you liked it as mcuh as I have!

No Flames! lol

Your Author: Emperor Arthas The Destroyer


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**: Here is the second chapter guys!

**Bryan McMahon:** I dont use msn much and I dont know how to get to the group you are talking about. If you could leave more information that would be great!

**Extartius:** Yes I know I do need pratice, but also more importantly my Word Document does not have spell-check so I will try to find one on the internet that does not cost money. I know its not rocket science and thank you for your constructive critisism and your review.

**The Last Guardian:** Thank you for your review and im working on chapters as fast as I can without getting a typing syndrome! Lol

Heresy

Time: Day Two 1623 Hours

Planet: Lorn V

His mind was all a blur! He woke up and slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them as a searing white light burned his eyes.

"Jack?" A man's faint voice called out. "Jack are you awake?" he asked again. This time his voice sounding much closer. Jack moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up but fell down again as a white hot pain burned his chest and a dizziness overtook him.

As he slowly got up again the man called to him "Jack I'm glad your awake you've been asleep for almost two hours now!" "What!"Jack asked "What happened to the battle and the Chaos!" "They retreated" the man informed himand "you were found right near a Lemen Russ wreckage". He paused "your almost the only one left Jack"

ThenJack remembered, he had shot the captain with his own gunbut wasn't able to fully realize it because a Defiler walker had blownthem upand he was torn through the chest with a bolter round.

"How? Why?" was the only reply Jack gave until he stutterd "Who?" "If your asking who I am, I'm a medic for the Imperial battalian who found you". "As for who is left you will have to go and see" he reasoned.

"Alright" Jack rumbled as he started to get out of the bed he was in. "AH!" he screamed out in pain as he tried to stand. "Oh no!" the medic whined as he helped Jack up and gave him a needle. "Hey what was that you gave me?" Jack asked "Just some pain killers and medicine to help you get back to the rest of your Karskin squad" "Thanks" was all Jack said as he moved out the door and into the base wondering what had come over him and why he had shot his captain.

AsJack headed towards the main building in the military camp he heard far off artillary blasts and gun shots.He saw lots of men running around from building to building. AsJack opened the door to the base he could see at least five of the six men wounded. "Hey!"a man he remembered to be named Bill said "Im glad your not dead man! "Our whole Squad but us was killed off in that last battle and man" He said holding up his arm "It was a nasty one! One of those cultists got me in the arm!"

AsJack walked towards the middle of the building ina briefing room he came upon one of the other Karskins. "Hey John your alive too!" Jack said as he approched the giant round table where John was standing. "Yup, I got a nasty bash on the head from a Chaos marine" John said as he turned to fully regard Jack and his wounds. "Jack I hate to tell you this but, the captains dead..."

"Yeah I know" said Jack getting a little scared. "I saw the cultist who got him from behind"he said quickly "Until the tank blew up" "Yeah I heard about the tank" "The rest of us here are going to wait and heal" John said watching Jack " But you on the other hand, are going to lead some new rookies coming as reinforcements from Talorn" Jacks face simply went blank for a moment until he saw John watching him. "Sure I'll lead them" Jack replied as he started to move from the room "But I have no leadership training and my chest wound is horrible" John wasexpecting this "Dont worry about that Jack, the way you led those troops out there in battle, you were amazing" "Oh and don't you worry about that injury, it will heal in a couple of hours with that shot the medic gave you"

While John was talking Jack quickly put on a grinning face but on the inside Jack was furious. _"These slakers are taking the battle off to lay around while my chest wound is more grievious then all their wounds put together!" Then Jack realized they are using him as a scape goat and making him do all the work. Another voice put in "Lead them well and you may be able to get promoted out of this battle and then make John and the rest fight instead of you.." Then, maybe you can kill him too"_ Jack quickly shook this thought out of his head and agreed to be the new sargent but only with a good nights sleep

As Jack walked to the barracks and got to his bed he already had evil plans running through his mind. When he layed down sleep finally took him but only to be filled with dreams of killing Bill, John and the rest of the new Karskins. Dreams ofbecoming a war hero for the Imperium and most importantly, to attain luxury

_I hope you like it guys its an important chapter for information and a builder for the plot so don't worry he will get introduced to the new Karskins and to a new battle._

_No flames!  
_

Your Author: Emporer Arthas The Destroyer


	3. Chapter 3

**Heresy**

**AN: ** Wooohooo! Another chapter so stop bugging me The Last Guardian or ill send a Berserker to your house! Ohhhh! Take that! Blood on the cealing like a river! Woooo scary creepy ghost child thingy!

Sorry.

8888888888

Jack woke up in a daze, he couldn't remember what he had dreamed about last night but he knew it had been good. Then sadly he rememberd that he had to train a whole squad of karskins and be battle ready as soon as possible, all so that his other squad-mates could wait out the battle and not have to fight. He grudgingly got up and put on his armor though painfully slowly around his chest wound. He took his dead Sergents plasma pistol and put it on his belt and retreived a new helmet from one of his ex-squadmates and after fixing up his uniform he headed out to the training barracks to meet his newly selected karskins.

As he walked in he could see them walking nervously around, talking to each other, and inspecting the new armor they had been given. He slowly walked into the room looking at each of them and seeing why they might have been picked out of the guard and put into karskin special training. They were all no younger then eighteen and only one was above twentyfive. As he called to them they all quickly moved into a single file line and stoof at attention. In his last squad the remainder of those alive were about five including him. In this squad of new troops there were twelve fresh young new recruits and a therteenth who was a heavy wepons unit. As he started to talk to them a figure walked out of the shadows to his left, it was a women around 19 with black hair and dark brown eyes. He later found out she was his sniper for the squad.Including him they had fifteen in the squad.

For three days he got to know most of their names, most notably his heavy weponsman Frank and the sniper he learned was Lucy. For the three days he trained them (well as far as he could without putting any presure on his chest wound which was healing quite fast) with drills and excersises and lessons on how to use grenade launchers, bolters (and in Franks case heavy bolter) and some with plasma pistols. One new recruit had found an old flame thrower and Jack let him use it. Lucy didn't need much training as she knew how to use her sniper with a scary ability. She was as relusive as the others were talkative and they were talkative (especialy frank and one boy nick named beaver for his especialy large front teeth).

As much as these new recruits showed promise he also found himself getting more and more angery at nothing in perticular and found himself hearing then when they were wispering and as well as guns being shot outside when it would normaly be imposible. On the third day they could all hear basilisk shells being fired just outside, the guard had repelled them for an enormously long amount of time but they had no hope of holding them off until reinforcements arrived.

As he went into the headquarters of the base to meet with his superiours men were running around and hi-tailing it to the frount lines. As he talked with the general and heard about the plans of reinforcements and retreats he found himself thinking more and more about the battle. When the general approched him and told him about how there would be no reinforcements he started to panic. "What! Why not! Can't we reach anyone?" he said. "No" the general replied. "Even if we did get the signil out far enough they would be powerless to get through the chaos fleet." Sadly Jack knew he was right, there was no stopping the chaos hordes that would rampage across the planet. All they could do was die for the Emperor. The Emporer who couldnt afford to help them! The Emporer that had forsaken them!

After being dismissed and orderd to send his karskins to the lines he walked back to the training facility to tell them the news and to get ready the next day to fight the overwhelming chaos.

88888888888

Soon the roaring of the basilisk and the lemen russ filled the mornings dawn and the troops prepared for what might be, their last battle. They marched out of their barracks to the long strech of dirt, crater holes, tank scraps, and most of all bodys. There were hundreds, ha of course not there were thousands. Thousands and thousands of bodys, mostly Imperial Guard and cultists at that. The battle had already been joined when they came through the tunnels into the trenches, he sent his squad to cover a group of guards who were taking heavy fire from a quad of cultists. He sent Lucy into a small covert position to take out the chaos support fire and had frank open up with his heavy bolter.

Suddenly a small pack of cultists, their faces and bodys mutilated beyond recognition, tatos and pircings litterd their faces and bodies came screaming in firing wildly one of his squad was shot down instantly bolter shells and las gun shots cutting his body into bloody scraps. Suddenly he moved as fast as lighning as he shot a cultist through the brain sending a searing hot blast of plasma and two other cultists. As there were three left he took out his sergents blade presented to him by the general himself and quickly cut down the other two. The last one was taken down by Lucy just as fast as he had taken down the other four. Amazment was writen on their faces just as much as there was blood, and trust me there was a lot of blood.

Soon the lemen russ tanks and guard were advancing and the basilisks and bolter turrets giving them cover as they took the trenches previously owned by the now dead cultists, in this wave there would only be marines. The Hordes of chaos were closing in around the soon to be lost city, defilers slicing men in half and cutting a bloody swath through the ranks and predator tanks firing super heated las canons.

Hopefully death would be fast and NOT by one of the daemons he now saw approching.

**AN:** Woohoo finally another chapter out! Happy summer! Im to hot, lazy and tired to spell chack so dont start bitching :P

T.L.G: Yes finally after you annoying me to procede I have. I have faced down writers block and LIVED!

Monkey: Woohoo when are you going to reply later? Hmm well keep reading!

The Rest: Thank you for your reviews without you all the rest I would never have been able to do it.

Now excuse me whilst I go eat another five freezes and take a swim for a few hours. Lol im to hot do do anything now so don't expect to see another chapter till about augest. Dam you global warming! DAM YOU!

By: Your Lord Emperor Arthas The Destroyer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heresy**

**A.N**:Wow Im really really, really late in updating this and im very sorry. The summer heat has cooled down to, umm early winter and I promised to write in Augest... Heh heh heh... Well you should be happy im writing at all with all the highschool work and important buisness ive beendoing, plus ive had such bad writers block I can't even think of writing anything good but to continue this for the sake of my fans I will! Hehheh fans.. Hehehe..

Oh wait, I keep forgeting somthing, oh yeah, ok..sigh I don't own warhammer but in the future maybe I will!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack was surrounded, lucky only two sides by his enemy. They had broken in through the right flank to try to get to the artillary. Luckly he had Lucy posted in a good position to cover it with Frank blasting holes into the cultists. Now the Chaos Marines were pouring through the gaps of dead and exhasted cultists cutting down Imperials left and right with chain swords and energy blades but mostly poisoned combat knives. Imperial moral went down with each kill for chaos, and for every kill the chaos got the more moral the enemy had. As more and more enemy tanks poured onto the field and more and more Imperial tanks were destroyed the Karskins had to eventualy move back with the main force. The artilary were still posted up on hills surrounding the city but the main concentration of artilary where bunched up on a huge parapet near the main gate of the city. Imperial guncrews used the arrow slits built inside the old fasioned walls to fire out heavy bolters into the enemy ranks. Men stood atop the battlements for cover while firing las-anti tank wepons, las-carbines and and bolter pistols at the cultists and marines.

The trenches being used still by the Imperial were only four trenches form the wall, the three rows of trenches were completly packed while the forth one infrount was a bloody melee like the rest of the battle field. Soon the artillary would be destroyed or usless and it would be a battle inside the city for the city. They would not hold out long. A huge blast from a corrupt Predator hit right beside him obliterating ten imperials and one of his squad. He had long ago moved Frank Lucy and most of his squad back on the wall and equipted them with better wepons. Frank now had a Chaos Storm Bolter and was using it well after chipping the black pain and blood off it. Lucy now had an elongated scope to try to hit the Aspiaring Champions leading the marines and cultists. Now he only had two of his karskins with him as the third one was blown into a bloody mist, it was actually only beaver and the young kid who had found the flame thrower left down here with him now. Suddenly three Chaos Marines landed in the middle of his group and laughing maniachly one chopped with his chainsword and the young man was almost cleaved apart. The spawn of Chaos didn't get that far as he hit the flamethrowers fuel tank and ignighted the dried blood on thier armor causing and inferno.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lucy had her sights on a huge chaos space marine. He was wearing a huge set of power armor and instead of shoulderpads or a helmet he had a huge fur pelt. It was like hair from his victums skinned heads as his head was bear. He had warpaint all over his face and body but most notably a huge purple eye on his forehead. Just as she was about to hit him right in the middle of that eye it seemed to blink. She blinked for only a secound but missed the shot as a huge explosion on her left side caught her attention. There was a flash of red on her right side and a pain like acidic fire burned at her left shoulder. She quickly caught sight of a group of Horror deamons shooting deamonic fire from thier hands at soldiers atop the battlements. She quickly took then out and dropped her sniper rifle to check her shoulder. Almost all the skin had burned off her upper right arm shoulder and part of her neck. Luckily the fire had caterized the wounds and she only had to apply anti-infection spray and bandages. At this time the sun was setting and the chaos retreating, the bolters inside and on top of the walls with the artillary would have to stay on duty to stave off night raids. Jack returning to the special Karskin barrecks suddenly found himself alone in a room full of wispers. They suddenly got louder and he could just make out words. "Greeeedy...Dessssserve it...Sliiimy...Good Fatthher..." When Suddenly they were gone and a hand was on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and was about to take out his gun and-- it was only Bill.

"Hey man, how goes the fighting?" Bill said. "Dammit its horrible" replyed Jack as he moved towards the beds to remove his armor. "Almost half of the new guys are dead!" Bill paused then he finally made his reply. "Typical, just plain predictable they are rookies after all." Jack gasped "they were good men like me and you! How could you say that? Your not even fighting out there!" Jack was standing now and was slowly advancing towards Bill. Bill seemed to be visably shaking and as suddnly as Jack was advancing towards him he was right infront of Bill. "Lets see you go out on the front lines with your poor fractured shoulder and little cuts and bruises. You sent me out there as a scapegoat and now your mocking me and those poor young souls?!" He suddenly pushed Bill backwords and as Jack touched him he felt a shock pass through him into Bill. The Imperial fell onto the bed and looked suddenly pale and green. He vomited and then passed out on the bed. As Jack went to go fetch the other veteren Karskins to help their fellow out he came to the conclusion that it was the guilt catching up to Bill that made him sick. Nothing else... Right?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night as all the "wounded' veterens were in bed speeling off their guilt he summoned all the rookie Karskins to the main breifing room. "Your all going to die" He stated simply. "But your going to die taking out atleast ten of the enemy with you." "Forget the Emperor he can't hear us just like his chosen the "Space Marines" can't hear our radio messages. He went up and down the rows staring his men (and one women) in the eye. He came up to Lucy and put his hand on her shoulder, she winced in pain right when he was going to say something to her and he noticed the bandages on her neck. "Hit with a bullet while sniping?" He asked. "No sir" she replied "Horror fire sir."

He looked in shock as did the rest of the Karskins at her shoulder. "Show me." he stated calmly. He noticed she was reluctant but when she finaly showed him the found out why. The wound was bright red and swearling pink with scabs just starting to form, but around the wound was a long thick line of purple and in the middle an eye of purple paint. The skin starting to swell and fester. "I noticed the purple before sir but not the infection, I put on medicine and everything." Jack went to the next soldier in line and quickly told him to bring her to a medic. He orderd the rest to bed and he went himself. He had alot to contemplate in one night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A.N**: Ohhhhh plot twist! I think, oh well I think it was pretty good, please try to ignore the spelling/and or/grammer errors in this. Im writing this late at night to update for you all and to meet a deadline set by a friend. I thinkn this is pretty good but I don't really know what might come next... Except for what Bill has coming... Muahahahahah!

Thank you everyone for your reviews and hopefully ill be able to start helping out at an old folks home so if I get any war veterens I will hopefully make my war scenes a little bit more realistic. My talking " " writing isn't that good and I have to improve but I think im doing well so far. Please no flames as im writing this on word pad at 8-9 at night, don't get pissed at any errors and if you have any ideas tell me!

-Emperor Arthas-


	5. Chapter 5

**Heresy**

**A.N**:w00t I sat down one night with nothing to do, so I turned on some music and started writing this. Sadly the "rant" of Extartius really hurt my writing ego and my happyness of finally starting this story up again. I am glad you like it Extartius I really am its just this is my first time writing something bigger then a book report/ grade 9 essay. I read your story saying wow this guy really does have the right to say he is better then me but, not to pull out all kinds of little picky things like that they are veterans and how they are spelled. I was rather proud of how I got them into the story to further it, that was a rather hard writers block to get over. Thank you for the complement at the end it softend the "rant". Thank you TLG and Changer of Ways I will continue to build apon my spelling grammer and the chaos "fluffs"? Hmmm this rant of my own might be bigger then the paragraphs I make so I will write them now instead of talking. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack woke up with a knee bashing jolt. He thought he had heard a scream through his dream, what ever his dream was. While scratching his head he looked for the time. The clock said 2:30 and he suddenly knew why his head hurt so much. He looked down on the table he had been resting his head on and looked at the papers he had been reading before he dozed off. It was the files on all the Kasrkin's he had allowed into his platoon, files on the living, and the dead. Reading through them he realized why he had picked them in the first place. They had been sent here fresh from Cardia, top of thier military training schools and had already seen many battles against chaos fresh from the eye of terror. Lucy he saw was from the hive world of Armaggedon. She had grown up with fighting, not like the Cardians who grew up training. She saw her first battle at nine and had been fighting ever since.

It said she had been captured by mercenary Kroots when they had looted her town killing her family in the name of the Tau and had learned how to shoot the sniper rifle like using her right arm. ( I know bare with me thats kinda stupid I know. ) Putting down the files and taking off the rest of his armor he just couldn't bring himself to sleep with the old grizzeld Kasrkin troopers and lay down on the couch. Just when he got comfy though he though heard a crash or some kind of bang outside. "Probably a shell and some guns going off against raiding cultists." He heard it again though and decided the he should check it out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was dark, so very dark. It was to quiet and yet loud.. It was loud he rememberd because of the people constantly talking in his head. "QUIET" he yelled knocking down another table and cot. A body rolled off the cot and rolled on the floor trailing blood. "See what you made me do to them?" he said. "They deserved it" said one of the voices he heard in his head. "No they didn't! ... They didn't... Did they?" THe voices constanly talking in his head helt rational though away and would soon banish it forever. The cynical voice broke out. "Yes they deserved it! Of course they did. They doubted you called you crazy and stupid!" Hmmm while he though about it he looked down seeing knife in his hand with his name engraved on it.

He could barly read it because it was coverd in blood. He didnt need a name right now he just had to... dis... He had to agree with the voices. They knew what they were doing. Of course they did how could he have doubted them! He had to punish himself again for disobaying them. Slowly carving his arms, legs, hand, face, and any other part of his body he could he finally realised through the pain dulling his sences that they had tricked him again!

"SHUT UP" He screamed as he threw a bedside table agenst the barrects wall. Unfortunitly for the 108th battalion their slit throughts and mutaliated body's couldn't call for help, and yet they kept staring and talking to him. The constant screaming and banging agesnt the wall, the very wall of Jack's Kasrkin troopers did rouse someone from thier sleep though. Soon Jack was near the barrecks door and was about to open it when he heard some scampering. Suddenly he had secound thoughts about this and almost pulled away until he though he heard voices. He opened the door with a creak, taking out his plasma pistol and turning it on he cast an eerie blueish purple glow. His mouth dropped open at what he saw.

Bodyparts litterd the frount room. Blood coverd the tables, chairs, floor, walls, and cealing. He almost puked at the smell and the sight. He heard mutterings from the back rooms something about being scared and what sounded like a slap. The bed rooms, five in total for this barrecks, each had dead litterd about the floor and the cots. He slowly looked inside each room one at a time until he got the the fith one. He slowly opened the door and was almost jumping distance from a bloody Imperial Marine. His uniform was shredded and his arms, legs, face, and body were cut and bleeding. His name with stiched across his heart in golden lettering but unfortunatly it was to shredded to read. The man lunged at Jack without saying a word and had his left arm blown off with a searing blast of plasma for all his trouble.

The man could feel no pain and ignored the boney bloodly stump of his left arm and and tried to stab Jack again. Suddenly found that his right shoulder to left leg was about to fall apart. Jack had taken out his super sharpened commemorative Sergent's sword and chopped him in half. His heart pounding Jack left the foul barrecks and went to find some pyskers and medics to help cleanse, burn, and clean the barrecks and prepare the dead for burial.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The psykers and medics had come to clean out and bury the dead. They told Jack something about the Immateriam and that it was thin there and that the Chaos Gods were able to seep in and corrupt a man of lesser mental strength. Jack was told to go back to bed and was rewarded with a medal for his bravery, not that it matterd. They would all die in the next day. He still couldnt go back to bed and lay on the cough thinking. Just thinking, what if the Immateriam was weak elsewhere? He couldn't finish that thought as he suddenly fell asleep.

He woke again sometime near six O'clock this time from shelling and gun shots. He quickly got up and put on his armor. He fasend his sword scabbard and pistol holster and went into the barrecks room to rouse his kasrkins. They were already up and getting thier equipment ready so he decided to check up on Bill and the other lazy kasrkins. What he saw made him more sick then the scene last night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A.N**: Wow that cliffhanger makes me want to continue right away! Hmmm, it is late now and I should be getting to bed soon before im overtired and sleep in till one in the morning. Please ignore my spelling and any technical stuff about what cultists are supposed to do or look like as I read it and got the idea of his looks and mental state from Extartiu's story. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as i really enjoyed writing it... Woohoo for bloodshed! Oh and I will try to make these Kasrkins a bunch of elite, hard-to-kill, SCARY sons-of-bastards! Thank you for your constuctive critisism but next time try to be little nicer then not worth my snot? Hurray enjoy... And yes TLG I did drink a little sprite before writing this, well... maybe not a little... :)

No Flames!

-Emperor Arthas-


End file.
